


Beautiful Feeling

by daelisix



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Once/Twice series spin off, drummer!Dowoon, fansite!OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelisix/pseuds/daelisix
Summary: Yoon Dowoon's nightmare has turned into a beautiful tale when he encountered this girl taking pictures of a cat. Yet, it was short-lived for they didn't see each other for few years. Then one day she showed up--as a fansite.Nara was sent to a school abroad for her talent. When she came back to Korea, she was greeted by the news that the boy, who has his shirt covered with cat paws, is now a member of a famous band. Out of curiosity, she watched them. Suddenly, she found herself making a fansite account dedicated for him. She doesn't know if he still remembers her. She doesn't know if it's just her imagination but there's a hint of recognition in his eyes when he would look at her. And when she's around, he'd purposely look at her and smile at her camera. Yes. Maybe it's just an imagination at all. Or not.





	Beautiful Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is in the same universe as Once/Twice series--that Young K x Reader fic, my first fanfic. (A year prior to Once/Twice, during and years after) 
> 
> Second, I'll do a different approach in writing here. I'm not so confident with it so pls bear with me. It's a 3rd person kind of narration but there are two parts in each chapter. Past and present, and one would focus more on the one's POV. (But the "past" doesn't necessarily mean that it's from a ywar or few years ago. It may also vary. One would talk about 2 years ago, amd another may recall the things that has happened just a week ago)
> 
> Third, there will be no fixed estimated word count. One chapter may consist of 1.2k-1.8k and another may consist 2.2k-3k.
> 
> Fourth, I might not update fast. There's no schedule. Especially that I still have an ongoing Got7 Park Jinyoung x OC.
> 
> Fifth, i tweeted about this few days ago (https://twitter.com/kohiiby/status/1062865387547553792) and I wasn't sure if I'd write it but hello, here it is.

**Nara** // _present_

 

“Nara!” A voice exclaims and Nara flips her head towards its owner.

She flashes a sweet smile, the smile that everyone loves about her, and waves at her friend excitingly. She speeds up, dragging her luggage, and throws herself to Minji.

“Minji,” she squeezes the shorter girl, “I've missed you so so much!”

Minji tightens her hold, too, before letting go of the taller. She takes two steps back and studies the face of her friend. And so does Nara.

“You hair,” the taller whispers, amazed, as she strokes the hair of Minji.

The shorter used to have a very long and straight hair and now she has a pixie cut.

“Yours didn't change much,” the other grins. “It just gotten longer. I still love the curls at the tip,” she runs a hand through the tip of Nara's hair.

Minji proceeds to talk about the things that has happened in their class after Nara was sent to Mexico, as she leads the long haired to her car and put her luggage in the trunk.

She drives from the airport to a nearby café and insists that she'll be the one to order and pay.

When their drinks are on the table, Nara widens her eyes after seeing what drink Minji has gotten for her.

“Mango Strawberry Smoothie?”

“You used to drink that a lot. You don't drink it anymore?”

Nara's eyes drop on the drink as an image of a teenage boy enters her mind. The smoothie isn't really her favorite. It never was. It was the boy's. She just became curious and she got fond of it.

She was expecting for Minji to order coffee--given that in their age now, coffee is a ‘must drink’. So she was a little taken aback when she laid eyes on the smoothie.

Brushing the image of the past aside, Nara plasters a small smile when she looks up. “Nahh, I still do.”

The short haired winks at her as she reaches for her phone while sipping on her coffee.

“What are you doing next Thursday?” Minji quizzes.

“I actually don't have a plan for now. I think I'll take a little break before I find a job?” Nara pouts. “Or might do freelancing for now.”

The shorter nods but not taking her eyes off her phone. She keeps on scrolling then stops abruptly to stare at the taller intently. Nara creases her forehead.

“Come with me on Thursday. Let's meet some of our schoolmates and watch them do busking.”

Nara tilts her head as she tries to remember if they have anyone close from their university who'd busk but as she flips every page of her mental notes, she can't seem to find one.

“Do you know Day6?”

“Day6?” Nara narrows her eyes and slowly shakes her head.

“Remember the music club? Our uni's band?” Minji raises her eyebrows. “That Busan guy with a big nose, that lanky guy from the Political Science, the guy who's a crackerjack called Young K, the adorable one who always pouts and another Busan boy--baby face with arms of a real man; veins and muscles.”

Nara hears a thump. She breathes in to steady the beating of her heart. The image of the guy who invaded her mind earlier comes back.

Of course she knows them.

“I'm pretty sure you haven't forgotten about them. We used to cover school events with them playing--for the journalism club; and some for our projects to take videos and stuff.”

Of course she remembers.

“They're Day6. They debuted 2 years ago--” the short haired pauses “--no. I meant, almost 2 years ago. 1 year, 7 months and 28 days to be exact.”

Nara's lips part as she takes in the information. As if she's not astounded enough, Minji takes the topic further.

“And they're doing amazing this year!” She squeezes her eyes shut and rest her left palm on her chest. She slowly breathes out as she flips her eyes open again. “They're having this project called Everyday6 Project--releasing 2 songs every month for the whole year. So 12 music videos, and not to mention, they're also doing concerts every month.”

“And busking next week?”

“Yep. And you're coming with me. Bring your camera, too!” Minji grins.

She gulps as the idea of seeing _him_ again for the first time after few years clings on her mind. Can he recognize her? Or did he even remember her face after their first encounter?

  


**Dowoon** // _past_

 

It has only been a week since Dowoon officially became a freshman in the university but it was already hectic for him.

The seniors were busy, too--trying to recruit students to join their clubs. And there were four particular guys who kept on tailing him. They've been urging him to join their club.

He thought it was nice seeing a familiar face when he first step foot in the university. But that familiar face has become a horror to him--like a nightmare haunting you nonstop.

 

Sungjin. His senior in high school back in Busan and the Student Council President. He hasn't seen him in two years. When Sungjin saw him from the distance during the first day in university, he was relieved to see a glint of recognition in his senior's eyes. But when the older narrowed his eyes on him, like setting his eyes on the target, made him nervous. When his parted lips closed and the corner raised, showing a smirk, Dowoon gripped the strap of his bag. When Sungjin dashed towards him, he wanted to run away like he's a wanted man on a run.

“Join our club, Dowoon!” were Sungjin's first words to him when his hand landed on the younger's shoulder. So much for a nice greeting.

Dowoon was hoping for a warm reunion; or a little catching up after a brotherly hug. Instead, he's threatened. Maybe it's an exaggeration. But for Dowoon it's not. Sungjin's serious face and the low tone of his voice made him shudder. He wasn't _asking._ He was demanding.

When he learned that Sungjin was in the music club, an old nightmare visited his mind. He didn't let Sungjin explain. As soon as he heard the words ‘music’ and ‘club', he spat “Sorry, Hyung” abruptly and fled.

He didn't want anything to do with the said club. When he was in highschool, he was a member of it. And the president then forced him to sing. But he's not a singer.

“How can you be in a music club when you don't even sing?” the club president frustratingly asked in the club room with the other members looking.

He felt so humiliated then. He was given a week to practice. After that, the club president made him sing again. He did but he was tone-deaf.

His ears and neck were so red. He was fumbling his fingers and biting his lip.

The club president ruffles his hair in aggravation. “Fine. Just focus in playing drums.”

But the feeling of humiliation lingered and clung on him that even when he tried to focus in playing drums, he kept on making mistakes. Eventually, the club president made him leave the club.

Sungjin didn't know about it. He already graduated in highschool when it happened. He knew that Dowoon was intro drums, and hoping that he still is. He also knew that he's not a _singer_ but a _drummer._

He acknowledged this fact before dashing towards the younger on the first day. But he didn't even hear him out. Now they keep on chasing him around the campus.

Their club was in danger. Every club should at least have five members, and they're only four. Besides, what they're lacking was a drummer. Their old drummer has transferred school. Now, if they want to keep the Modern Music Club, they need to recruit a drummer.

 

Dowoon scratched the back of his head as he peeked from behind the building where he's hiding. He saw the fox-eyed guy, who was with Sungjin, flipping his head here and there, searching for a trace of him.

Just when he was about to step out, he heard a camera shutter. He turned to see a girl crouching on the ground, holding a digital single-lens reflex camera pointed in front of her--a cat.

The girl looked down on the camera screen, causing her hair, curly at the tip, to fall from the back of her shoulder to the front. She beamed. She must be satisfied with her shot.

She clicked a button and smiled again. His heartbeat raised. His ears turned red. He felt heat creeping up from his neck.

She was about to take another shot but the cat sprinted towards Dowoon. He squatted to reach out for the cat when he heard another shutter. He looked up to her as the cat climbed on him. She laughed which made Dowoon question how he suddenly have butterflies inside his stomach. Then he found out why she's laughing when he looked down to the cat--its paws were dirty. And his plain white shirt has now paw prints on it; and he's still unaware of the dirt on his face.

“Smile!” the girl exclaimed as she put the camera in front of her eyes and captured the scene before her, wearing a smile of her own.

_Beautiful._

Dowoon must’ve looked dumb, he thought. He just stared at her. He didn't smile when she told him to. He was enchanted by her bright and mesmerizing smile.

“Nara!” a voice called from the distance.

The girl turned his head causing her hair to follow her movement. Dowoon's gaze shifted from the curls at the tip of her hair to the person who called the girl.

 _Nara._ He must remember that name.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts pls?  
> Scream at me on twitter: @kohiiby  
> or cc: daelisix


End file.
